Chen
|} Chen (Holy Knight) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest inteligencja. Jest to postać zasięgowa. Umiejętności supportowe Chena są zaokrąglone wokół umiejętności "Hand of God", uzdrawiające zaklęcie, które natychmiastowo przywraca określoną ilość HP wszystkim sojuszniczym postaciom i w pełni uzdrawia jego kontrolowane creepy na polu bitwy. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Urodzony na bezbożnych Sawannach Hazhadal, Chen dorastał wśród dzikich plemion, które walczyły o egzystencję w palącym gorącu pustyni. Korzystając ze starożytnych form oswajania zwierząt, ludzie Chena nawiązali więź z locuthi - zahartowanymi, pustynnymi, skarłowaciałymi smokami, które przetapiały pustynny piasek w szklane tuby, w których dwa razy na rok zbierał się deszcz. Żyjąc zawsze na krawędzi głodu i pragnienia oraz prowadząc nieustanne wojny z sąsiednimi plemionami, klan Chena popełnił błąd, pewnego niefortunnego dnia napadając na niewłaściwą karawanę. W okrutnej walce, która była tego wynikiem, klan Chena został rozbity. Opancerzeni Rycerze Kręgu szybko rozprawili się z oswojonymi locuthi, które atakowały oraz ginęły falami. Wkrótce polegli także ich panowie. Chen walczył, ciął, drapał oraz zginął - bądź powinien. Pokonany, pogodził się ze śmiercią oraz pokornie nadstawił karku jednemu z Rycerzy. Ten jednak, poruszony odwagą wroga, powstrzymał się od dobicia go. Miast cięcia, Chen otrzymał wybór: Śmierć bądź nawrócenie. Wybrał to drugie, łącząc w sobie wiarę oraz okrucieństwo. Dołączył do Kręgu oraz otrzymał swój pancerz dzięki temu krwawemu nawróceniu. Teraz, z fanatycznym pragnieniem nawracania i swą starą znajomością form oswajania zwierząt, poszukuje on niewiernych oraz ofiarowuje im ostateczną nagrodę. Umiejętność Penitence= left|150pxZmusza wroga do wolniejszego poruszania się i otrzymywania większej ilości obrażeń od ataków i czarów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA: 8 SPOWOLNIENIE: 15/20/25/30% PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 15/20/25/30% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 14/13/12/11 MANA: 70 Piętno, za pomocą którego Chen ujarzmia zwierzęta, nie jest wystarczająco silne, by dać mu kontrolę nad wrogimi bohaterami, ale wystarcza, by poddać ich nie lada próbie podczas bitwy. |-| Test of Faith= left|150pxZadaje losowe obrażenia w celu zmierzenia siły wiary wroga. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Pure MIN. OBRAŻENIA: 50/100/150/200 MAKS. OBRAŻENIA: 100/200/300/400 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 16 MANA: 90/100/110/120 Rycerze Kręgu korzystają z fanatycznej formy magii, która przez większość innych użytkowników sztuk magicznych uważana jest za nieco niepraktyczną. |-| Test of Faith= left|150pxTeleportuje sojusznika z powrotem do bazy. Creepy są teleportowane natychmiastowo, a bohaterowie muszą chwilę odczekać. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OPÓŹNIENIE TELEPORTACJI BOHATERA: 6/5/4/3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 24 MANA: 200 |-| Holy Persuasion= left|150pxPrzejmuje kontrolę nad wrogim bądź neutralnym creepem i zapewnia mu premię do punktów zdrowia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogie creepy MAKS. JEDNOSTEK: 1/2/3/4 MINIMUM ŻYCIA: 700/800/900/1000 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30/26/22/18 MANA: 100 Mimo iż nie są rycerzami, Chen wprowadza bestie do Kręgu tak, jak niegdyś wprowadzono jego. |-| Hand of God= left|150pxW pełni regeneruje wszystkie creepy, które znajdują się pod kontrolą Chena i leczy wszystkich sojuszniczych bohaterów znajdujących się na mapie. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu LECZENIE: 200/300/400 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 160/140/120 MANA: 200/300/400 Używając mentalnego połączenia ze swoimi niewolnikami, Chen zsyła odnowę i dobrobyt na tych, którzy podzielają jego fanatyzm. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Chen jest dobrym junglerem i może podjąć się każdego camp'a na poziomie 1, jeśli posiada umiejętność Holy Persuasion. *W walkach drużynowych, spróbuj użyć Mekansma (jeśli go posiadasz) przed umiejętnością Hand of God, ponieważ daje też impuls pancerza. *Spróbuj mieć zawsze wystarczająco dużo many do użycia umiejętności Hand of God, gdy posiada on długi czas oczekiwania, ponieważ może ono być potrzebne w każdej chwili. Ciekawostki *W DotA zabawnymi nazwami Chena były: Chechen oraz Jackie Chen, kalambur imienia słynnego aktora - 35px|Hongkong Jackie Chan. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz przetłumaczone treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie support Kategoria:Postacie jungler Kategoria:Postacie pusher Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych